Legend of Zelda : Secret of the Dragon
by DrGonzo1
Summary: Another Chapter is up.Hooray for me and my few followers. An enemy rears his ugly head and destroys the peace Link fought hard for, losing a close friend in the process. Action, gore, and ensuing mayhem. (Please R&R for my low self esteem.)
1. Old Friends

                   Yawning, Link stretched out his tired body next the fire, his head laying upon his pack for some comfort. The fire danced it's colors and shades upon his pale face, his blue eyes barely seen through his ever-closing eyelids. Just as his eyes closed, a snapping of a branch had him up with his sword already unsheathed and gleaming in the dim light.

          "Who goes t- there?" his voice unsteady, not knowing who or how many were outside his line of vision.

          "You silly fairy-boy…" laughing, the girl stepped into the light.

          "Oh Malon, its just you. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," he sheathed his sword and put a hand behind his head, "So what brings you out this way. I mean the forest isn't a safe place for a girl like you…"

          "Well…" she sighed as she moved a lock of her long red hair from her violet eyes, "Papa wanted you to come to our ranch. He said he had some sort of surprise of sorts for you…" Link's brows furrowed quickly, for the words surprise and the name Talon could mean a weird variety of thing. When he wasn't sleeping, he was always getting into some kind of trouble, usually involving chickens or a skulltula or two.

          "Um…. What kind of surprise...?" a giggle emitted from Malon as she hugged his arm.

          "No you cutey, not that kind of surprise…" he just raised a questioning eyebrow towards her, "It's a good one, I swear. Come on lets go, I don't want stay here any longer…" He nodded and set to work, putting out the fire and bundling his stuff up for easy carry.

          "Did you happen to bring Epona? I mean walking will take us until nightfall tomorrow." 

          "Yep, you didn't think I walked here did ya…" she smiled and she led him to the horse. 'Ah, Epona, how are you girl?' Link thought as he patted the horse's nose. As if she answered, she inadvertently whinnied. A smile crept upon his face and he jumped onto the horses back. Despite Link's helping hand, Malon climbed on by herself. She brought her arms around him and hugged on tight. Link's face went bright red at the sudden press. 'I will never get used to that.' He thought and he set Epona off into a gallop, the Hyrule plains coming into view, the full moon shone its light down upon them as traveled into the valley.

The goddess, Sun, had barely shown her face over the Eastern horizon, when he saw the tall black gates of Lon Lon ranch. He nudged Malon, as they neared, waking her up. Suddenly the faint sound of someone "sawing logs" reached those pointed ears of his, and memories flooded back into his mind.


	2. A Journey's Beginning

'Interesting,' thought Link, 'Didn't know a man could sleep that much and still be tired.' Chuckling, he leaned against the wall right outside of Talon's room, his finger tapping lightly against his crossed arm.  
  
"Papa? Come on wake up, papa." Just then a very heavy thud hit the wooden floor, shaking the entire second story. Link just started laughing and cracking up, for he knew what that one sound meant…  
  
"Papa, are you okay?" a low voice mumbled something. "Huh?!? For that help yourself!" Malon slammed open the door and stormed out, her face as red as her hair. Link was on the ground by then, doubled over by stomach cramps because he laughed so hard. Talon staggered out, a bruise forming just above his left eye.  
  
"Nice to see you again." Link chuckled, wiping a tear from his cheek. Talon turned and grinned to him, clasping Link's arms with his hands.  
  
"Link, my boy, how are you doing?" Link just smiled and nodded, for the man had already started running after Malon, to offer his apology. After much groveling and flattering, the three of them talked by the corral. The horses, seemingly curious, would stretch their neck out and shake their heads at the three. After a bit, the horses lost interest and took to the other side.  
  
"… and that's how that went," finished Link. He turned to Talon and said, "Malon was telling me, you had some kind of surprise for me."   
  
"Yes, I have this letter for you," he handed Link the envelope, " It's from Princess Zelda." Link slipped it open at the top and read the contents.  
  
"What does it say?" Malon chimed as she tried to look over his shoulder.  
  
"She invited me to a ball the royal court is having."  
  
"Can I go?" Malone squeaked, a hint of worry in her voice. Link nodded and added, "She actually has two invitations, one for me and one for you." She giggled and started jumping up and down.  
  
"I guess we will head out tomorrow. But right now I have got to get something to eat and some rest." Just then a strong wind picked up from the north, and the temperature started to drop.  
  
"Crap, we have a northerner coming. Better get some milk before it gets too cold." Talon moved at a surprising speed for a man of his size. Malone cooked a beef stew, which Link wolfed down, and they talked for a little longer exchanging stories and whatnot. Link stood up and bid his goodnights and sunk into the bed that was ready for him.  
  
The next morning, like usual, he woke up about an hour before daylight. He went over to the washbasin and splashed his face. Feeling the cold air drift thought the wood floor, so he decided to put on his legging to keep warmer. He hooked up his shield and sword and stepped out into the main room. Malon was already waiting for him, a bag of her stuff lying beside her feet.  
  
"It snowed last night, so the trip may take a little longer than usual." Link nodded and they went out into the blistering cold, his breath causing a great cloud in front of his face. Malon jumped onto Epona while Link saddled the horse named Shiloh.  
  
As they walked the horse down into the valley, Link looked towards the East and said, "With these clouds, I don't think the goddess will be able to show her face." Malon nodded and just looked forward.  
  
All of a sudden Shiloh reared up, tumbling Link from her back. He looked up in time to see two Wolfos tear apart the horse neck with great jaws. The horse screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Damn you!" Link yelled at his foes, his sword unsheathed and his shield upon his arm. The bigger Wolfo just looked at him and seemed to give him a toothy smile, his jaws dripping with blood. The monster jumped over the torn body of the horse, the other Wolfo still tearing at the flesh of the no longer screaming horse. The big one walked over, its body all too well adapted to walk on its hind legs. Lunging, its long arm topped with deadly claws, reached for Link's throat. A flash of silver appeared between him and the monster, it howled in pain as clutched its handless arm. Giving it no time to retreat, Link jumped high and brought his sword down splitting the creature's skull in half. Its dead body dropped to the ground, blood creating a red slush in the snow. The Wolfo, seeing Link kill the other, took off only to be picked off by an arrow. It turned and growled, blood matting into the monsters fur. Four more shafts stuck out of it in a flurry. Link looked over at Epona, as Malon sat, bow still in hand. She jumped down, throwing the bow to the side, and ran into Link's arms tears streaming down her face.  
  
He jumped onto Epona's back and grabbed her hand, pulling her up behind. Hugging him, they took off at full gallop, hoping this journey throws no more surprises their way. 


	3. A Flame from the Past

Disclaimer: Well, I should have done this earlier but… in no way does Zelda and all other respective characters belong to me. Though I do own One character, but so I dun spoil the name. Do not use the character w/o my permission. Thank you and enjoy the story.  
  
A small sigh escaped from Link as he threw a log onto the fire, its flames shooting up from the new fuel. His electric blue eyes gazed down upon Malon's tear stained face. 'Poor girl' he thought, his hands guiding her head down upon the pillow from his now sore stomach, 'No one should have to go through that.' He yawned lightly while he stretched and bent over his saddlebag, pulling a small wooden flute. It was a simple design, but much to his pleasure it had a bear, made from polished brown stone, tied near the mouthpiece.  
  
The few people he held close to him, called it the 'Fairy Flute', for the fact that every time he played a song from it, sprites from various deities would dance upon it and around him and/or his guest. Link put it to his mouth, a sad slow melody ringing from it, the one he called 'Moonlight Deliverance'. Much to his delight and the raising of his spirits, a fairy appeared, her wings in their eternal flame and her hair flickering to the music. Two others jumped out of the fire and danced with each other, laughter sweetly emanating from them. He smiled a kept on playing, his eyes flicking light from their personal flames.  
  
'To us a time always come,  
  
And with the goddess of eternal night  
  
1 She gives us our Moonlight Deliverance'  
  
Malon blushed slightly when Link stopped playing and smiled at her.  
  
" You make a good song better, with that voice." She just grinned weakly, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"Every time you play, I feel so much warmth and I always wish you would never stop." She sat up and slid next to him, her head leaning on his shoulder. Link took his finger and wiped her tear off. Malon heart skipped a beat at his touch, but she always wondered why she never told him how she felt. "How long until we reach the castle?"  
  
"I would say about another half a day's ride. Should be there about midday." Malon sighed lightly. She curled up in her blanket, as Link leaned against the tree behind him. She curled up underneath his arms, her head lying upon his chest. She fell asleep quickly against the gentle rising and falling of each breath Link took. Link felt his eyelids becoming like lead as the warmth from the fire and her body became to powerful and within minutes he was asleep.  
  
The next day they made their way to the castle gates, the walls looming twenty feet high, the turrets adding an extra five or six feet. Now the Market was a sight all together, the stalls of merchants selling their wares and their services. Much was busy, for while a royal ball was happening, a lot of the commons had set up their own dance.  
  
"Heh, maybe we should go to these people's dance, I would find it more interesting," Link chuckled jokingly. They made their way to guard tower at the entrance of the castle itself. Link jumped down from Epona and helped Malon slide off. A guard took his horse and Link led Malon to the entrance of the enormous castle.  
  
A servant bowed low in his presence, "The Princess Zelda, is excited to hear that you are here, but matter of royalty kept her from greeting you. My name is Yoshitaka and I will show you to your rooms.' He turned and walked them down several hallways. The castle brought back many of unwanted memories for Link. The battles between he and Ganon in one form or another, had truly plagued his life.  
  
"Something wrong?" said Malon, invading his thoughts.  
  
"No, just thinking."  
  
"I see." She just nodded, he feet picking up stride to keep up with Links. Her eyebrow burrowed slightly, 'Was he thinking about Zelda?' The thought raised her jealousy to an almost extreme level.  
  
"Um, why is your face red?" A very puzzled Link asked. Malon just giggled nervously and put an extremely fake smile up as front for her feelings. Link sighed and went into the room the old had pointed out for him. A few women came and filled his tub up with warm water, steam rising lazily above it. He stripped down and sunk into the relaxing water. It had been a while since he last had a bath, much less have a warm one. Everything weary that was in his muscles, seemed to evaporate. 'Hmm… what's this?" He stared at the bottle and opened it. It smelt of flowers and he decided better of it. He stepped out about thirty minutes later dripping and looking for a towel.  
  
As he dried himself off he saw the formal wear he supposed they wanted him to wear. He just chuckled as he threw on his Kokiri green tunic and his white leggings. His hair stuck to his forehead in places where it was still damp. He stepped out of his room and made his way to the private courtyard. How he enjoyed coming here the few times he had been here. He laid back upon the soft grass, the cold wind chilling him despite the warm sun.  
  
"Link?" He jumped up and faced the voice. His eyes nearly bugged out when he saw Zelda, for it had been three years since he last saw her. Her golden hair radiated it shine, as ray of the sun hit it and her body struck him hard. 'Since when had she been this curvaceous?' Link thought as he could feel his pointed ears getting hot. She just frowned at him, "Why aren't you wearing the clothes I laid out?"  
  
"I don't feel like wearing those uncomfortable and scratchy things you call clothes." He grinned goofily at her, showing his teeth.  
  
"You haven't changed at all, you silly fairy boy." He just groaned at that name everyone seemed to give him. The next thing he knew, Link was on his back with a very excited Zelda on him. "I missed you so. How come you never came to visit?" He just shrugged and hugged her back.  
  
"Well you know saving the world and fighting monsters takes up a lot of your time." Link sarcastically said. Zelda just giggled as she sat up, still straddling him. Her eyes gazed into his eyes, and finger trailed down his cheek.  
  
"I see you have a few scars… but they make you even more handsome…" she bent down and kissed Link lightly upon the lips. She broke off and pulled down the top of her dress, revealing her very healthy breast. For once in his life, Link gave up, but at least this one didn't kill him.  
  
An hour later, he found himself back into the tub and using the shampoo they had provided. Link half mindedly pulled on the clothes that were laid out for him upon his bed and actually combed his hair. He still had his sword with him, never leave home with out it, he always said.  
  
At seven he made his way to the ballroom, hearing the laughter and blabber of aristocratic people even before he saw it. He made his way over to where Malon was standing, the dress she was wearing obviously one of Zelda's. She just smiled as he neared, and twirled to show of her dress.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, me and Zelda sat picked it out. She's really nice, I thought she would be kind of stuck up." She chuckled and looked out to the dance floor. She sighed lightly and looked to Link.  
  
He took her hand and bowed, "Would you care to dance, my lady?"  
  
"I would love to dance with you, Link." He took her out and they waltzed to the instrumental that was playing. They spun around the room, Malon giggling every step of the way. How she wished this moment would never stop. Link felt a love for her growing in him, but the thoughts of Zelda, all but pushed it away. A scream stopped them dead in their steps, and Link's eyes were averted to the top of the grand staircase. Zelda sat there tears running down her face, as a blade was held to her throat. Link was already up the steps and halted a few feet away.  
  
"Who are you?" Link yelled. A woman looked over to him, a black cloak covered her body, but her cleavage protruded from the top showing olive colored skin. Dark eyes looked him up and down from locks of deathly black hair. She laughed loudly at him.  
  
"Since you will die anyway, I am called Minatoru. Since we should play this game, what is name, o'reckless hero?"  
  
"My name is Link, and if you don't let go of Zelda, it will be you who will die!" His eyes burned pure hatred towards her.  
  
"Oh, so you're the so called 'Hero of Time'. Well I was going to wait, but I can do this now." Everything went into slow motion, for Link followed every drop of blood that hit his face. Zelda scream as a fist stuck out of her chest, as blood poured out of her mouth and wound. The hand turned palm up, just in time to see Zelda's Tri-Force piece being absorbed into Minatoru.  
  
"L… Link… help…" Zelda coughed up blood and it splattered onto the marble floor. Minatoru's hand reached around Zelda's neck, her nails drawing blood, pulled her arm out while still suspending her in the air. She squeezed and Link dropped to his knees as he heard Zelda's neck break and fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Her eyes glazed over and she breathed no more.  
  
"Z… Zelda… ZELDA!" he screamed as he leapt high into the air, his sword raised above his head.  
  
"I think not young warrior." The next thing Link knew, he was on the ground ten feet away in a world of pain. He looked up, blood running freely from his mouth, to see lightning crackle about Minatoru's hands. She just smirked and waved to something behind her. About twelve men stepped out behind her, al brandishing some form of weapon.  
  
"Teach this fool some respect. Don't kill him, if you don't have too." They nodded as if they were in the brinks of insanity. She laughed as they surrounded Link, "Oh, and Link, Agahnim sends his greetings." Links eyes bugged out at the name, for he was long dead, or should have been. She floated up and faded into the shadows.  
  
Link laughed as he kicked off one of the attackers that got to close. He glared at them, anger driving his actions. He yelled, "This ends now! Din's Fire!" He slammed his fist against the ground and flames shot out from his body. He stood amongst the burning bodies and screams of a dying creature, his eyes showed flames, not of those that burn bodies, but ones that burn souls.  
  
  
  
Well done with another chapter. Phew. I'm not a person who writes a lot so this can get to ya. Well R&R and let me know what ya think. I think you will enjoy the next chapter. 


	4. Emotions and Seperations

Malon was worried, since the day of Zelda's funeral. He left without a word saying something about needing to think. The king had invited her to stay in castle, his eyes reddened and puffy like he had stayed up for days. She mainly went for walks through the market and glad it took more than a couple of days to see everything, even though much of it was closed since the princess' death. It was a sad day indeed; many had come from all over Hyrule, to pay their last respects. Link had stood there and watched every person that dropped flowers around her casket. She stood by his side as he stared down to the final resting place of a friend, and unknown to her, his lover.  
  
She stopped at an incense shop smelling the many fragrances and unusual odors of some. She bought a bundle of ones that smelled of lavender and made her back to the castle. As she walked, she thought of that night and its sickening activity. He couldn't hear what they were talking about until that moment she heard Zelda scream, the scream… She just couldn't get it out of her head, it was the most horrible thing she had ever heard. And the moment she saw Link rise in air and hit an invisible wall that threw him back a few feet she didn't know to say or think, she just sat and watched like she was some kind of sick person who enjoyed it. And the smell. Those creatures burning alive, as flames seemed to billow out from Link, the smell was still evident in the ballroom even after almost a week.  
  
But what really scared was Link afterwards. His eyes were not of her Link, the one she grew up with and oh so loved. They were of anger and of death, as if he had a bloodlust inside of him. He grabbed his sword and jumped down from the top twenty feet down as if it wasn't anything and ran out. Without thinking she walked up to where Zelda was, a few guards already surrounding her. She liked Zelda very much so, and just from the very brief time they spent with each other, she felt a friendship growing. But looking at the lifeless body, he neck not of normal shape and a fist sized hole, Malon just fell to her knees and cried out her name and feinted.  
  
A tear fell down her face as she thought of everything, her mind imprinted with that picture of Zelda. 'Oh, goddesses,' she thought, 'Why did she have to die like that.' She made her way to her room in the castle and asked a couple of servant girls to fill the tub for her. She lit two of the incense sticks she bought and undressed as the young girls left. She was about to get into the tub when she heard the door and by some unknown reason she froze. Link walked up and stood before here his eyes unwavering.  
  
"Malon I need to talk to you." She just stood there, her face bright red at him standing there while she was completely naked. And after all this time finally noticed she was. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry… I wasn't looking I swear…" She just squeaked and took a towel from the table and wrapped it around her. She went over to the bed and sat down, her face still very red.  
  
"Link, where have you been?" she questioned her eyes following him as he walked over and sat beside her.  
  
" I went to talk with one of my old friends. About what happened that night. Not really what happened but who sent that woman. I thought that I recognized the name she said. And I had to find out where that person was hiding out." Malon nodded to this and looked into those endless blue eyes. His looked so saddened despite what his voice and face was showing.  
  
"But that's not what you came to talk to me about. Is it?" He shook his head no, and dropped his face. She took his chin and lifted it up to see tears falling down his face.  
  
"I couldn't help her, and it's my fault she died so horribly, If only I could have stopped that evil woman." He was now sobbing uncontrollably and now the tables were turned as he cried upon her shoulder. They sat there in silence for a while until he regained his composure and wiped away the salt from his tears.  
  
"Link, it wasn't you fault you did as much as you could. I saw and I believe in those words to the fullest amount." He nodded and stood up and looked to her still wearing the towel.  
  
"I came to let you know that I am going to be gone for a long time. And I don't know if I am coming back. I wanted to say goodbye to you and give you something." He held his hand out, a small beige box resting in his palm. She took it from his hand opened the top. It was a hairclip with the Tri-Force insignia on it that looked to be made of pure gold and a fairy made out of emerald. "It's so you can always remember me by it."  
  
Malon jumped from the bed, her towel falling to the ground as she wrapped her arms around him. She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I will never forget you, my little fairy boy. And I have this back so long, but now I will say it. I love you and you will always have a place in my heart." She got onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips into his. Link's eyes widened but he pressed back into it, and in his mind he knew she loved him all the time. Link pulled away and looked to her, her so beautiful but hard to look into when they are so sad. He turned and walked to the door opening.  
  
"Link, please come back. I don't want to lose you." He smiled weakly and walked out hearing her sobs behind the closed door. He made his way out of the castle, the guards throwing him a respectful nod and returned them. He walked through the din of the Market, his eyes only looking straightforward. He walked across the gate out into Hyrule field and whistled loudly. Epona came running up to him and nuzzled against his chest, whinnying lightly. He mounted her and took off to the land of Termania to talk to his friend once again. The sun was beginning to set, frost was setting in. But he only knew one thing. Agahnim was going die soon and by his hands or the Land would die with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sigh I know I know, not a climatic as I said it was going to be, but I have figured out how I can make this story last longer. So no worries. It's a bit short this chapter, but the next one is going to be longer and a little more action. Enjoy! 


	5. Old Friends and New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Never did, never will. But I do own my character that I made up myself. Use them of you own free will. I dun care really.  
  
  
  
  
  
Link made his way through the bustling downtown of Termina, dodging sprinting children and the chasing mothers, trying to keep them somewhat subdued. A guard or two passed him by, their eyes questioning the sword and shield upon his back. He slipped behind a stall into a small hidden alleyway, barely wide enough for two people to walk shoulder to shoulder. A small oak door was the only sign that anyone lived, the hinges slightly rusted and creaked as he pushed it open. The smell of things ancient and long forgotten, filled is sensitive nostrils.  
  
"Who goes there?" A stern voice questioned as Link bumped the door closed with his hip.  
  
"It is just me, Gaebora." A silver topped head appeared from behind a beaded doorway. A smile crept upon the old man's face, his green eyes brightening underneath bushy brows that ended in a point inches from either side of his time wrinkled face.  
  
"Ah, Link my boy, what took you so long to return? Almost three days has it been?"  
  
"I had to say goodbye to someone."  
  
"A girl I assume," Link looked partially surprised, but put his emotions in check. " 'Dwell not in the past' I always say. Would you care for some tea, Link, before I tell you what I have found." The pointy eared boy nodded. He stared off into space, his mind wandering to thoughts about Malon and what she had said. The sound of a cup and saucer rattling together broke his thoughts. He stared at the green tea, steam swirling about the rim of the mug like the mist of a waterfall.  
  
"What have you found?" Link spoke after taking a sip of the honey-tinted tea.  
  
"From what my sources tell me, a many of travelers have talked about the disturbances coming from the small country of Nihon. They say that many monsters have attacked parties traveling through the country, leaving only dead bodies strewn about." Gaebora took a sip and sighed lightly, " I am afraid Aghanim has his grip about the country, and is up to no good, even though you defeated him so many years ago." Link frowned, remembering the battle and finding out that he was just a puppet for Ganondorf.  
  
"I know 'he' isn't back, but I am wondering where Aghanim is getting all this power. But I defeated him before and I shall do it again." Gaebora just laughed at the boasting of Link.  
  
"Unfortunately, I do not think it will be as easy as before. He may now posses the Tri-Force piece that Zelda had held. That and he has quite a backing of strong enemies, especially that woman, what was her name, Mintatoru. I have not ever heard the name before, but from what you tell me, she is quite powerful." Link nodded, and stood from his chair, his cup still half full.  
  
"I must be off. Farewell Gaebora."  
  
"Farewell Link, and may the three goddesses bless you." The outside sounds reached Link as the door slammed shut. Within minutes he was outside of the city walls, searching for Epona. He whistled and yet she still did not come. 'Must have wandered off, searching the new area.' Link pulled his bear adorned flute from belt, putting it to his mouth and playing that all to familiar song. Epona nudged his shoulder after he finished playing.  
  
As he mounted the horse, he stared off to the east, at the ever- expanding valley. 'At least a two week ride.' He set Epona off at a trot, his mind going as lazily as the clouds in the twilight sky.  
  
Coming upon a ridge three days later, he heard quite a big commotion, which seemed to be coming from just beyond the ridge of a large hill. Galloping towards what he now realized was fighting, he saw a group of black clad men, about twenty in all not including the ones on the ground. They appeared to be assaulting a caravan of some sort, and were winning, for now only three of the plain clothed men were still standing.  
  
He pulled his bow from the horn of his saddle and sent three arrows flying, each hitting their mark, before the now dead men had time to notice. He jumped from his horse into the middle of the fighting, rolling and stopping a crouching position, facing the assaulters. Five attackers surrounded him while the others watched, Link having his sword in hand and shield ready. The tallest held his odd shaped sword sideways and advanced. He slashed to the side, which Link glanced with his shield. The man had made a mistake, which he would pay for with his life, he had gotten too close. He looked down, Link's Master Sword driven through his stomach. He grunted and slid to the ground.  
  
Five more encircled Link, for a total of nine that surrounded the great hero. A cold smile played upon Link's face, his eyes crying out for blood as he held his sword parallel to the ground. A fierce blue light emanated from the blade and covered his hand. Link growled as he spun, energy seemed to increase the reach of the sword, blood splattering upon the ground as many of the assaulters were disemboweled or cut clean in half. The remaining men ran off, disappearing into the hills.  
  
Link pulled a piece of cloth from the inside of his tunic, wiping his blade clean. The three plain clothed men left from the attack of their caravan, dropped to their knees and bowed low to Link.  
  
"Oh, my lord, thank you for saving us and our families," the red hair man spoke, "We are forever in your debt."  
  
Link knelt and pulled the men up, "I am not a Lord of any kind, so you do not have to bow for me. My name is Link." He said, sticking his hand out. The red haired men looked at it strangely and shook it.  
  
"I am Daisuke. That there is Notaro," he pointing to a kind of heavy set man, and then pointed to the long haired young man, about Link's age, "And that is Yoshitaka."  
  
"Where are we exactly?" Link questioned, looking quite lost.  
  
"We are about a six day ride from the borders of Nihon, where we are from." Link looked slightly surprised at that fact but just nodded.  
  
"Good I am going the right way. Mind if I travel with you all. My supplies are getting low. I have money to pay you for your troubles." The red haired man just laughed, and shook his head.  
  
"You humble yourself too much. You need not worry about paying, it is the least we can do for you saving us." Link nodded and walked with them to a wagon, while Daisuke introduced him to everyone. He figured they would leave when they finished burying the dead. Its good to find friends when you need them the most.  
  
Hoo… another chapter done. Next chapter he makes it to Nihon, but doesn't exactly find what he is looking for. For more thrills and more spills (of blood that is) Tune in for the next chapter. 


	6. Training

"Link-san!" Link raised his eyes, to see Yoshitaka running towards him with two wooden swords with him, a serious look coming from behind the young mans bangs. Link just smiled as Yoshitaka slid to a stop in front of him, he supposed it was time for more lessons since they had stopped traveling for the day. Yoshitaka threw the shinai to Link.  
  
"Please, Link-san. I wish to become a great swordsman like you."  
  
"All right, all right. Settle down Yoshi," Link stood up, pulling his hat off, the warm weather getting to him a little bit, as his hair stuck sporadically to his forehead. They made their way to a dirt patch about thirty yards away from the caravan. Link spun the sword quickly, getting a feel for the weight of it. He dropped into a stance, both hands gripping the hilt, across from Yoshitaka.  
  
Thwack!  
  
"Too slow. I know you are faster than that," Link lectured as he casually blocked the overhead slash. He spun, sending his shinai into Yoshi's ribs, "And the attack left you open." Yoshi stumbled, a red welt appearing where the shinai had hit him. Link settled into another stance, Yoshi went into a defensive one. Link charged, sending the sword into a stab, which Yoshi easily blocked and raised his sword.  
  
"I got you…" He doubled over, gasping for air as Links fist slammed into Yoshi's stomach. Link brought his shinai over the back of the fallen Yoshi.  
  
"And now you are dead." He sighed as he helped the gasping young man up, "We need to work on you defense. You leave yourself too open, for sword and fist." He thought for a moment, and turned to Yoshi.  
  
"Do you know how to fight with your fist." He said while pulling his top off. The group of girls that were watching started giggling and turning red while Link stretched, his chest glistening with sweat.  
  
"Hai, Link-san. I know how to." Yoshi smugly said, throwing his shinai to the side. Daisuke, who had recently joined the group of spectators, smiled towards Yoshi.  
  
"Show me." Link said as he punched his fist together, a determined look upon his face. Yoshi his hands up into an odd fighting style. 'Almost looks like a praying mantis.' Link thought as he dropped into a stance. Yoshi stepped forward, his fist flashing, hitting Link in the chest. Link stumbled back a few steps, a surprised look on his face. Link blocked off the onslaught that Yoshi brought forth, barely able to keep up with the speed. Then he saw an opening and gave it his all, but Yoshi was with him step for step. Then the unexpected happened, for Link was now currently on his back, a dazed look about him. Yoshi came over and held his hand out. Link grabbed it and pulled himself up, laughter over taking him.  
  
"I think as far as this goes, I am outclassed." He grinned and slapped Yoshi on the back. A great idea came to Link, but he would wait to give it to Yoshi. "Who taught you to fight like this?"  
  
"Ah, my sensei, Daisuke. He is a great master of the Shaolin style of fighting." Daisuke stepped forward, a smile upon his face.  
  
"I wouldn't call myself great, but I do know a trick or two." He laughed lightly and adjusted the collar of his gi.  
  
"Remind me not to make you angry," Link went over and picked up the shinai and his tunic, " Now I need something cool to drink and warm to eat."  
  
"Later that night, as the older men joked around and drank themselves into a stupor, Yoshitaka and Link sat in front of their own fire. Much to their surprise a few of the younger girls sat down around it as link played a song upon his flute. It saddened him that he had only seen one fairy the whole night, but he played on. Yoshi elbowed Link lightly and leaned over to his ear.  
  
"You know, a lot of women here are really interested in you. Its not often we see golden haired people." Link looked up and lightly shook his head a small smile upon his face, only stopping the music to change songs. Yoshitaka raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Oh, you have someone waiting at home for you?"  
  
"Yes, you could say that."  
  
"Tell me about her." Link set down the flute on his lap and sighed.  
  
"She's a beautiful girl, her hair as red as the tips of flames, with a temper just as hot. But she is sweet and always been there for me, no matter the times or hardships." Link grinned weakly, his thought drifting off thinking about Malon and then to Zelda. Zelda held beauty that no one could understand but she was gone. He drove those thoughts from his head as a tear fell down his cheek. He stood up placing his flute into the pack upon his belt. Yoshitaka looked up at his friend, wondering what was wrong.  
  
He started going but a hand held him back.  
  
"Let him be." It was Daisuke, and Yoshitaka sat back down throwing a few branches into the fire and waited for Link to return. It seemed as if a few flames reached out for Link in the moonless dark.  
  
Link ran until he tripped and rolled onto his back a few hundred yards from camp, tears streaming down his face silently as he stared upon the bright stars. 'Why,' he thought, 'am I so cursed.' 


	7. Languages and weapons

Link felt like he was a giant among all the shorter people of Edo, a town just within the border of Nihon. But his height advantage did not make it any easier to get around, for their language and writing were much different, as he could not read the signs above the many buildings. 'This is going to be harder than I originally thought…'A hand slapping him hard upon his back, rattled him out of his thoughts.  
  
" Link-san, I figured you needed some help around this place," a grinning Yoshitaka said as Link twirled around to face him.  
  
"Aye, I do," Link crossed his arms and sighed lightly, "I should have assumed the language here differed greatly than mine, but obviously I did not take that in account." Yoshitaka chuckled and led the greatly confused Hyrilian through the bustling streets. Many locals stopped in mid-stride to stare at the tall, fair-haired foreigner, their eyes opening wide in the process. Link just ducked his head only looking at the ground, greatly disturbed by the amount of curious eyes upon him.  
  
"Are you all right, Link-san?" Link nodded and laughed nervously, and remained step for step behind Yoshitaka. Yoshi led them two a three-story building, with dragons emblazing the arches in the roof. Link had to duck, so as not to hit his head upon the doorway. After a bit of talking between Yoshitaka and the man behind the polished counter, he was handed a key to his room.  
  
"Arigatou, Yoshi-san," Link said as he bowed low. That was about the only phrase he picked up, the whole two weeks he was with the caravan. Yoshitaka bowed back and grinned, and then his face went serious.  
  
" Link?" Link straightened up his eyes meeting Yoshi's.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I join you on your journey to defeat yours and my adversary, Aghanim. He executed my father and my mother, and I have to honor their memory." Link frowned and put his index finger on Yoshi's chest.  
  
"You need not my permission. But I would enjoy the company and the help you could provide." He smiled and place a hand upon Yoshitaka's shoulder, "In a place like this, I need a friend like you."  
  
"And a translator," Link busted out laughing and grinned, "Now, Link-san, let us get something to eat." They took off at the sound of food.  
  
The next day, after saying their good-byes to Daisuke and the others, Yoshitaka and Link mounted their horse. Yoshitaka eyes went wide with surprise as Link whistled and Epona ran up to meet him. They set off to the east, hoping to reach Aghanim's base soon. Link reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a package.  
  
"Here, catch." Yoshitaka caught it and looked at the odd package in his hands.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just open it, and find out." Link replied and grinned as his friend tore into it. Sun light glittered and reflected off the blades of twin kodachis.  
  
"Kodachis?" Yoshitaka questioned.  
  
"I had been thinking about this since our last practice spar," Link began as Yoshi put the two respected blades into their single sheath, "I felt that with smaller blades, you could use and combine them, with your unique style of fighting for better defense and offense." Yoshitaka smiled as he slipped the sheathed kodachis through his belt.  
  
" Link, let us increase our speed to make good time to the Immortal City. We still have a good week and a half hard ride ahead of us," Link nodded and they took off into a gallop, leaving the crowded town behind. 


	8. Trouble in Little Nihon

"So how far are we from the Immortal city?" Link questioned as they came upon a small town that was overshadowed by sheer cliffs that surrounded it on three sides. He frowned at the path that led up on the shortest side and knew it was going to be a hard climb.  
  
"About three days hard ride," Yoshitaka said and the pointed to the highest point of the cliffs, "Do you see temple hidden among the trees up top?" Link gazed up, only noticing through the evening light and tall trees of an intricate arch that stood before the entrance of a large group of palms.  
  
"How do you get to the temple? Doesn't look like there is a path to… Are those stairs?" Link croaked as his eyes widened.  
  
"Hai, you walk up them. Sorry to tell you this, but I need to go and pray." Link turned to Yoshitaka, his face a ghastly white.  
  
"And you are going to drag me up there with you…"  
  
"Hai!" Link slumped into his saddle, a groan emanating from his motionless body. Yoshi just laughed while reaching out and slapping him on the back, "But I won't do it 'till tomorrow, so we will be able to get some rest and enjoy a good meal. I know a good spot to eat, eaten there since I was a small boy." Link perked up at the sound of food, a grin spreading upon his face.  
  
"Race ya in. Go!" He took off on Epona with Yoshitaka right on his tail, but Link didn't choose Epona because she was a beautiful. Link was about fifty yards away within seconds. Link slowed to a trot waiting for Yoshitaka to catch up, Epona's hooves echoing their sound on a bridge over a dried up wash. Link jumped off as Yoshitaka rode up, undid the saddle and led her to some water.  
  
"You are leaving your horse out here?" Link nodded as he walked alongside with Yoshi, his saddle flung over his shoulder, "Why?  
  
"Epona doesn't go far and she can handle herself," Link abruptly stopped, his head rising to meet the gaze of the large man standing in front of him. The bald man had a deep-set frown on his face, a crease running up from his brow. He held a spear like weapon with large curved blades placed on each end.  
  
You cannot enter this town without the permission of Gedd. Link tightened his silver gauntlets and waited for Yoshitaka to translate.  
  
Since when has Gedd ever had any say in this town? Yoshi asked back. Link just sighed and kicked at the dirt beneath his boots.  
  
Master Shinto? I did not recognize you. I saw the outlander here and had to stop him from entering. However, if he is a friend of yours I do not think Gedd should mind. Yoshitaka looked worried as they continued to talk, and Link thought to himself, 'Who the hell is this Gedd- sho, they keep talking about.'  
  
"Link," said the awfully big guy, "My name is Daiye Amano. Pleased to meet you." Link nodded as he clasped hands with the now named Daiye. Daiye motioned them to follow and took off towards the town center, with the two friends in tow. Link leaned towards Yoshitaka and whispered.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this Gedd guy?"  
  
"You have every right to,' Yoshitaka said, 'We should be on alert for the fact he always was rather shady person.'  
  
Link nodded and fingered a Deku nut he had pulled from his pouch, sweat forming along his temple. They came upon a barely lit building, the hairs on the back of Link's neck rising. Daiye stood at the door smiling and spoke.  
  
"Go in, Gedd is waiting." Link stepped in with Yoshitaka right behind him as they took hesitant steps through the threshold. Link groaned loudly as he walked for they were now completely surrounded by men that looked like the ones that had attacked the caravan. An older man, whose features made him too similar with a demonic serpent.  
  
Well if it isn't dear old, Yoshitaka Shinto, the old man spoke, his voice sounding as if fingernails were being rhythmically scraped along a chalkboard. He turned to Link, a thin white eyebrow raising, "And who might you be, outlander?"  
  
"I could say the same myself, old man," Link said with poison on his tongue. Yoshitaka just glowered at the host. The old man just chuckled roughly and half-heartedly bowed.  
  
"Forgive my manners, I am the one they call Gedd. And I know who you are Link, the so called Hero of Hyrule." He said rather nastily, making Link grate his teeth together. Gedd pulled on of the masked black clad men closer and whispered something in his ear. He then turned to Link.  
  
"Aghanim wishes to see you alive in his presence, but feels, that if necessary, for you to be put to death. Do wish to go easily and only slightly painful or go the rather harder and longer way?"  
  
Link leaned over to Yoshitaka and whispered, "Close your eyes." He thus turned Gedd, a grin playing upon his face, "Well, since given a rather limited choice… I guess I will to go down, Hard!" Link threw the Deku nut to the ground, while at the same time pushing him and Yoshitaka out the window as the seed flashed its bright light. Link rolled and jumped up, his sword and shield ready for action facing the front of Gedd's building. He turned and glanced over at Yoshitaka, seeing moonlight gleaming off the twin blades of his Kodachis, and the surprised face of a confused Daiye.  
  
"Tonight," Link grunted as dozens of black masked men poured out of the door and alleys, "has turned into one hell of a night."  
  
"Hai, I am going to need a stiff drink after this," the both laughed loudly and lunged into the building wall of men, bloodlust in their eyes and gleaming blades in their hands. 


End file.
